Protection: A Ninjago Fanfic
Chapter one: Secret Sarah, the famed and feared oni queen was sitting at her base, looking through a camera at her cousin, Luna, who had no intrest of helping her relitave, but, oh, Nightmare Moon, Luna's evil half, did. The evil queen knew that all it took was a little bit of persuading, and Luna's demon would come out, and- Sarah gasped. Luna, being part oni, natrually had her demonic side. The other ninja had gotten corrupted, which proably awoke they're intrenal evil... All but Jade, who was so lucky not to have had any exposure to dark magic. The ninja knew about their evil side, but kept it hidden, in fear that they would cause more harm than good, it was... Their secret. Luna, being more emotional than, say, Kai, had her Nightmare Moon side a more stronger part of her, since it came out more often. Nightmare was something that she could not hide. Summoning oni, the queen had intentions for them to capture Luna, turn her into nightmare, and have Nightmare Moon do as she asked. Her plan? Oh, it wasn't some stupid, "Rob the convenince store" plan. She was gonna try a new shade of color on the maste of water... And it wasn't blue. She contently saw the oni run out of her base, ready to get Luna. Chapter two: Hiding From Your Urges The Master of Stars saw it coming. It was coming. The oni were coming for her. Instantly, her Nightmare side awakened, begging to be released. She ignored the feeling, thinking that she could hide from the oni, or, at least, run from them for a while. She would be safe, and her Nightmare Moon side would never be let out. Rushing into Kai's room, Luna banged on her boyfriend's entrance. "KAI! KAI, LET ME IN." "L-Luna? It's. 5 in the morning, go to sleep." "No, Kai, please... The oni are after me. I'm afraid my nightmare moon side is taking over... Please, help me.." Kai jumped up, worried for Luna. "Your nightmare side?! No, please... I can't lose you like this... You know all the pain I feel whenever you're like this..." Tears streamed down Luna's face as he hugged Kai, she knew that she only had a few moments left as herself. "I'm sorry... I can't control it. Tell the ninja, tell my horse... I... Agh... "Luna?" "Goodbye, Kai. I'm sorry, but I'll only hurt you if I stay... Please, understand." Luna walked out of Kai's vacinty, not even fighting her nightmare side, letting it slowly corrupt her. Tears were streaming down both Kai and Luna's face, fearing the worst. The oni came to take Luna to Sarah, and now that she had fullt transformed into nightmare, she was ready. Walking with the oni back to Sarah, as heartless as she now was, her feelings for Kai were too strong, she was never going to hurt him. "Greetings... Sarah." She walked in, fully corrupted. Her Luna side had shut down, and she was Nightmare Moon. Her demon side had taken over, and was ready to do what Sarah asked. Her bond with her family was too strong, and only being in the presence of Sarah made Nightmare Moon want Luna to fade away, so she could permanently have this form... And if only others she cared about could be like that, too. Chapter three: Better For You "Ahhhhh, Nightmare. So good your back, your presence was missed. "The feeling is mutual, cousin." "Okay, listen. Jade, your friend, is-- "Part Oni, and therefore can be converted to our side, hmm?" "How did you--" "Telepathy, remember?" "Right." "Sarah, no. I'm not willing to put Jade through this pain... This fear of attacking people... She doesn't need it." "Does she, though? If you never had your Luna side, would you be happy?" "Y-yes... N-no... I... I don't know...' "Screw you, It doesn't matter. Look, having Jade is good for us." "Good for... Us?" "Better for you. Better for this world. Better for herself." "I... I guess you're right... What's the plan?" "Jade will find us. When she does, we strike. I have dark matter ready." "Alright... I'm ready. I will wait at the door for her." "Couldn't ask for anything more." "Yes, Sarah." Chapter four: Flames Sarah gave Nightmare Moon a torch. "Find Jade, strike her with this torch, and take her back here", she commented. Luna nodded, gripping the torch in her hands. "Master, I will not disappoint you." Sarah smirked, content that Nightmare would do as she asked. Go, now, get Jade. I will be waiting with my oni. Running off, the corrupted Master of Stars headed to Sarapeia, a city filled with theaters, gardens, and overall attractions, where Jade, Cole, and Kai were. Cole and Jade were lovingly resting their heads on eachother's shoulders, softly smikng, faces red. "Get an apartment, you two, I thought we were gonna see that new action movie...", Jay remarked. The quick-witted ninja watched as Jade and Cole affectionately hugged eachother, missing Nya. A moment of silence rang out. Silence. Silence. Silence. The city was quiet. People seemed to be paralyzed. There was no movement from anyone. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the air. It hurt no one, but seemed to be coming for Jade. She screamed, sprinting out of the way. This was not a malfunctioning item... This was a real threat. Nightmare emerged from the light, making a line for Jade. Jade tried diving out of the light, screaming for help, but she couldn't. Couldn't talk. She couldn't move. Something came over her, something powerful... Something that she had never felt before. Her voice felt drowned out. Her last words were, "Cole! Cole!" Then she fell, unable to do anything. The city appeared to be on fire, yet it wasn't. Citizens seemed to be screaming, yet they were fine. Jay had never met Jade, neither had Cole. Both point of views were false, Nightmare had attacked the city, and her, Cole, and Jay had, indeed, known eachother. In Turquoise's mind, though, Jade was never good. Jade was never protecting Ninjago city- or at least, trying to. Turquoise had just been summoned, and she was about to turn Jade into something that she had never seen. She was slowly corrupting Jade, and the master of water couldn't fight the urge to get rid of the new demon in her. Chapter five: Representative "Oh, really?! Sarah, I did everything I could, and how was I supposed to know what the torch really was, I thought that you just wanted me to knock her out with it!!" "Nightmare, you left before I could even explain... That torch was powerful... A representation of the items in my realm... And now that you lost it, well, the nine artifacts that I was able to keep from my home realm will slowly grow less and less powerful. Agh, I should have gotten her, why. I still keep you around still confuses me." Jade, or, Turquoise, woke up with a start, and couldn't quite realize what had happened. She heard Luna and Sarah argue, but couldn't understand why. She saw disappointment on Sarah's face, and heard her name come up in the banter, but was confused as to why they even cared about her. Jade's mind had been completely taken over, and was now replaced by the soul of Turquoise, unaware of anything in this realm. "Um... Hi.", Turquoise said with a shrug. "GET HER, SHE'S AWAKE!", Nightmare screamed, feeling remorse for what she had done to her friend. Sarah nodded, and immediately, oni attacked Turquoise. "What... Do we do?" Nightmare questioned, with a worried look on her face. "JUST... TIE HER UP, I'LL EXPLAIN." Luna nodded, and knocked Turquoise out. It was then that Jade had woken up... And was about to witness one of her greatest weaknesses, and had no idea about what was to happen next. Chapter six: Not our life Darkness. A humming sound was heard from the other side of Jade. Then it stopped. Then it reappeared again. Stopped. Reappeared. It was Jade's subconscious, and she was about to meet her greatest fear. "H-hello?! WHO'S THERE?!", A weakened Jade called out, fighting to stay alive. "No one... No one of your concern. I am not something to fear, I protect you.", An eerie, voice rang out. Backing up against what Jade imagined to be a wall, she quietly muttured, "W-who... Are you? I've never heard your voice before... You are not anyone I recognize. I can't see your face, step into the light." There was no flooring between Jade in this stranger in Jade's mind. Nothing, just pitch black, and objects momentarily apearing whenever Jade needed them. Softly, the demon whispered, "My name is Turquoise. Jade, I'm no different than you... I am just a different version of you." The demon stepped into the light, revealing herself to be none other than Jade... With glowing blue eyes, Hair almost seeming to be floating above her, and a body outlined by a blue light. Quietly, Jade contemplated, "You're... Me. None other than me. Why have you just come now?" Satisfied that Jade was realizing what had happened, Turquoise said in return, "Why I am here does not matter. I will give you protection, this is our life. Jade... I need you to trust me. I will return when I have done what I need to do." Turquoise comforitingly put a hand to Jade's arm, soothing Jade. "Turquoise.... Tell me one more thing, before you leave me here, stranded." "Yes, Jade?" "Does Luna... Have someone like you, protecting her? Is that all her Nightmare Moon s ide is? I was just... Always wondering..." "We all do. Nightmare Moon, indeed, is as you described. Goodbye, Jade." In a flash, Turquoise was gone from Jade's subconscious. " TURQUOISE, COME BACK--" That was that. Jade was left alone, in a void of her own thoughts, wondering who Turquoise really was. In time, she would figure out that her new demon has just found Jade's weakness- Who she truly was- and Turquoise had used it to fully take control of Jade, and the master of water couldn't do anything about it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists